User talk:Construction Worker/Archive 1
__TOC__ Re: User Page Help * Hi, you're right- this is the userboxes that are causing the problem. With userboxes, you need to put after it to get a new line and fix up the formatting, see here for an example. So basically if you want your userboxes side-by-side like they are now, but the Goals section underneath, all you need to do is put after and it should be fine. But let me know if you need any other help with it or anythign else :) 00:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Coast Guard boat Hello there! I would like to know if I could finish up the page which you have placed the WIP template on. I do know, and agree, that structure in articles is very important, and just by using the infobox and picture, can finish up the article. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Be my guest. :) Construction Worker 23:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks alot! By the way, the template placed there works well with your username! :P And also, could I add you to my friend list? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) And sure, I'd really enjoy a friend! :D Construction Worker 23:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool! Finished the article, by the way. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's good. I have to go in about a minute, but I'll be back on tomorrow morning, and afternoon. Cya around! Construction Worker 23:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::See ya tommorow! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) COPPA No, they are breaking the law. Read the article, and drop it. 22:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :They are not replying to your message because it is spam, and not valid. Wikia says that anyone can edit, because anyone can. However, you need to be 13 and over to make an account. Can you understand that? You can edit as an IP under 13, but you need to be 13 to make an account. Please, tell me how I can clarify this even more, since you don't seem to understand. 22:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Age talks * Please read this 06:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ** I don't want to give you an official warning, but this is over. Further action wil result in a warning or block. 14:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tips Thanks for giving me some tips. :) I agree with you in the first point, but I think we should leave out the 's at the years. A link in an Infobox doesn't look very good and the years are already set in links in the main description. It looks way better to me... 15:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, Samdo is actually a very experienced wiki user. Mind going on the IRC, so that we can talk easier? 15:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::IDK. I'm not really allowed on chat rooms. I'm in 9th grade, and I'm still not allowed in chat rooms. My parents are so over-protective. Construction Worker 15:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::If I'm on the IRC, are my parents alerted? Is it in the bill? Construction Worker 15:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Did he? Okay, I will leave them in from now on. 14:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Sorry I feel really bad about all the trouble I've caused. I'm very sorry. I just wanted to help Bread, and with him having H1N1 and everything, I just wanted to get his spirits up. Once again I'm very sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 19:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Good job! Good job! You've almost made 200 edits! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 18:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Want to become one of my friends here? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking block them all, but that is a good idea. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Forum Btw, when you start a page in the Forum namespace, use the 'Add new topic' button on the Forum:Index page, or else it won't show up on the list and is more or less invisible to anyone who doesn't check the RC page regularly. (I fixed it this time) -- 21:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Building LEGO's Everyday!']] 22:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Unregistered User 74.220.162.206 * Hey, thanks for letting me know about this and reverting the edits- there have been a lot of users creating this category for some reason lately- I've protected it from being created anymore by unregistered users. And also, you actually added the villain category to my talk page :D When you want to add a link to a category but not put the page in the category, you need to put Category:Villain with the : just after the brackets. This is the same for images if you don't want the image to appear, eg File:Wiki.png 22:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) LEGO set of the week! Can't wait to see the LEGO set of the week you get! losl! And nice halloween thing! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 18:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :The set I have is not really a set, it's more of a promotion. I'm working on getting the picture, so it will be up soon. Also, thanks for the comment! I'm really putting a lot of work into it, but it is not finished yet. I plan to completely redecorate my user page for Halloween. I don't know if you realized it yet, but I really get into the holidays! Lol. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|'Happy Halloween!']] 18:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm finally going to Toys "R" Us today and getting a new LEGO set. I'll post it as soon as I get it. :D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 12:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Warning Your recent edits to User Talk:Breadvil417 are attacking another user. This is not what this wiki was made for, and further such edits may result in a block from editing. 23:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to make a big deal out of this, but I never attacked you. I just stated my opinion saying you have bad grammer. You don't walk up to your teacher and say that they attacked you because they said you have bad grammer. Seriously? You just want me banned. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 23:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Read a little closer, and you may find that I am not upset about my supposed bad grammar. More things like "What did he do, make you cry? Grow up, Adjraddatz". The reason why I said it in the first place was because of "By the way, you don't know how to use grammer. Hahaha!", which is a personal attack. 23:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::In addition, I do not want you blocked. I can not see why you and Breadvil needlessly continue this. I can see why you don't like me, but beyond that I see it a pure immaturity. You may not like me, but I have nothing against you. I am here to edit, and in doing so express my liking of LEGO. If you are here for some other reason, then don't involve me in it. 23:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok look. I didn't say, "By the way, you don't know how to use grammer. Hahaha!". Bread did. Secondly, saying "Grow up, Adjraddatz" isn't an attack. I'm not being mean here. I was just saying that. I hate to be rude, and to let you know, I was voted most likely to be a helper when grown up. I have no idea what a helper really is, but I know it means that they think I'm nice. I'm not continuing this. You are the one who goes into a talk page and talks when it wasn't your "turn" or whatever. That conversation was between me and Bread, and I don't take kindly to eavsdroppers. So please stay out of what we say. And I did come here for LEGO, and to perk up this Wiki around the holidays. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 23:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I got involved when Bread nominated you. Warning still applies, and I support this being dropped. 23:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. I'm done talking about it. In my opinion and in Bread's, I deserve to be nominated. That's all I'm saying on the matter, so there. Good night. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 00:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Warning * This is an official warning about once again deviating from a topic and bringing up the age issue (on Forum:Lock). Once again, this is Wikia's policy, not specifically ours. Bringing this up again will result in a block. Also, for the sake of civility, please stay away from Ajraddatz if you have nothing constructive to talk about. If you vote on opposing sides of a forum, leave it at that. Thanks, 05:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: LEGO Shop Category * On an unrelated, happier note, fixing up anything you see that needs to be fixed with the LEGO Shop category would be great :) I was a bit worried about this category when it was created because while it is helpful, it does need constant attention which it doesn't seem to be getting lately 05:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Article of the week If you have time, can you vote for my article of the week? Thanks.[[User:CloneComanderCody|'CloneComander']] [[User talk:CloneComanderCody|'Cody']] 16:42 October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry (Again) Sorry I was inactive yesterday. I had a problem with my bowser, and apparently it really needs updating. I think it's like Internet Explorer 3 or something. Also, I would like to extend my appologies to Adjraddtz because I was being a stupid brute before. Once again, sorry. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 20:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Well... Ok. I'll see. Like my sig?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Yes, I do like your sig. I'm going to change mine soon. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Halloween|'Happy Halloween!']] 20:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's my new sig: [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 20:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Neat. Check my blog.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Help with User Page * Hi, I'm not entirely sure what you want fixed here, just let me know and I'll change it for you (or tell you how if you want instead). Also, is it all right to delete the Halloween pages now that Halloween's over? 23:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, good to know you fixed it :) But I can't let you create any more subpages- on most larger wikis they only allow 3, even if they're content-related 23:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *** Wha....How come? A lot of people enjoyed my party! I even created a vote and people want the Veterans Day Party and the Thanksgiving Party! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Worker: ']][[User:Construction Worker/Veterans Day|'Happy Veterans Day!']] 23:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) **** I've got nothing against people enjoying these things, I personally like the idea myself, but they have absolutely nothing to do with LEGO or this wiki and creating so many of these pages is just not on here. But, I'll get some other admin opinions and see what they think about the matter first 23:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ***** Sorry, but I don't know what Adjraddatz has to do with this, the current active admin team is Captain Rex, Kingcjc, LegOtaku and myself 23:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What? * I am NOT Captain Rex. Go ask him yourself.Go check the history of User talk:Captain Rex. Then talk to me.[[User:CloneComanderCody|'CloneComander']] [[User talk:CloneComanderCody|'Cody']] November 1, 2009 18:44 (UTC) ** Hehe, nice one. I'm still me.....just me. 05:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) User subpages * The decision at Forum:User subpages is unanimous, user subpages should be used for on-topic purposes only, so sorry to do this to you, but the off-topic user subpages will be removed in 1 day (this should give you time to do whatever you want to with them move them to another wiki, save them to your computer, etc). 00:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ** You can describe as much or as little about yourself as you like, describe your contributions to Wikia, or keep a collection of useful links to wiki pages.. These pages do not describe anything about yourself, have nothing to do with Wikia at all so nothing to do with your contributions, and do not keep a collection of useful links. But, I'm happy to wait another two days, if I don't hear from Wikia by then they will be deleted as per the decision. 00:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *** First of all, this vote was never in a forum or a public area, so it was not an official vote. Then if you add every admin vote for deleting this page, you have a tie. And, blocked users cannot vote on decisions, which would bring it to 4 in favour, 5 for deletion. Since there has been no word from Wikia after two days, these pages will be deleted now. If Wikia does make contact later and ask for the decision to be revised, the pages may be restored. 00:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Unregistered user * Thanks for taking care of the vandalism and warning the offender, if the user attacks again they will be blocked 00:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Uncyclopedia If you help us at LEGO Uncyclopedia, you will be able to make your sub-pages there, have administrator roles and a lot of fun making joke articles. That's why I founded it. Hope to see you soon, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Undoing You have been undoing the edits of User:Starnicle. These edits are fine, although they need a bit more work, there is no reason to undo them. 22:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you look, the user just expanded info that was already there. 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I was referring to the Crystal King article. 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, then what are you saying about source? That edits is fine and true, I can verify that, so why does it need a source? 23:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::LEGO has taken down their Knight's Kingdom site, but I can upload a picture if you want me to. I am not trying to pin stuff on you, I am telling you to not undo good edits. Also, I forgot. I meant to say the Mobile Command Center, not Crystal King. 23:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I meant a picture of text officially released by LEGO. 23:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Nerf Thanks for the info but maybe there was a sharp piece of plastic on it so the darts got stuck and chewed up on it.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:Message on Gamegear's Talkpage Sorry to eavesdrop, but I saw the message you left on Gamegear360's page. I do have tons of admin experience, you can ask me those questions if you want :). What you are looking for can be found at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. 15:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, do you have a link? I can help you, but what more do you want in your template? Sections that only appear when info is placed in them? 15:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I will delete the link. I can make that template :) 15:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::You can email it to me, that would be better. Ajraddatz@gmail.com 22:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Email never reached me.. I wonder why? Anyways, you can post the link on my talk page here 16:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yippie!!!! You're Not Leaving?........Yayyyy!! Another Great User Hear to Stay.......[[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] 23:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait, your not leaving? Well, that's good. I would make templates myself, but just like you, I don't know how to make them. Also, do you mind if I add you to my friends list?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 20:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 7137 Hi, on the site linking it to it's set, it says it's Piraka. What do you think we should do? Also congrats on 800 edits. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I also think a lot of anonymous users are around and not many real users. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:I'm sorry to see you go... Thank You. You are the Only Person I'm Replying to. I Just Wanted to say: I Hope You Win & Become a BOTM! I'm Very Sad I Must Leave. I Wonder How Many Edits You'll Have By The Time I Get Back? Hmmmmmmm.......Maybe....5,000? That's What I Think! Goodbye, My Friend.......& Good Luck Editing! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| I Will Return!]] 22:55, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Then I Guess This Really is Goodbye..Or.... [[User:Crotocall|'''Croto]][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| I Will Return!]] 23:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Raider CS-6 Haha! youy mean '''35! haha! LOVE IT! It's one of my fav blasters (Come on, you know I own just about almost every single present Nerf blaster!) :D Good, and glad you enjoy it! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Haha! I own all of those! :D But I play in our woods. Maryland has alot of nice woods! Btw, you should try going on our IRC (It's where we talk about LEGO and stuff, just like talk pages, but easier.) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha! Ouch! And btw, I edit Nerfipedia, remember? :P But I played Nerf in while, because it's been raining alot! :( -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 20:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for replying so late! And yeah, probably! We just played Nerf yesterday! It was so fun! We played in the woods with four people! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 17:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Headers Hello, I am quite new here and have been adding western sets to the database.I had noticed you edited 6790 Bandit's Wheel Gun from Notes to Trivia, and Description to Background I am just wondering how one should set out the pages correctly ? as the http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:How_to_improve_articles page says that Details on the set or minifigures, such as the interior, piece count, outside features, etc,is listed under the header Details/Description and trivia should be listed under the header of Notes,I see you have done many edits so perhaps you could instruct or at least point me in the right direction for help on the correct titles for headers . kind regards Gladiatoring 13:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) FA Board Voting * Hi, just want to let you know that for the FA board, you can only make two votes (rule #4 in "rules for nomination and voting"), so you'll probably have to strike some out when you have the time to do so. Thanks for the initial vote though- and don't worry I won't be offended or anything if you remove it :) 06:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Guess what? I made 1,000 edits!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You are close to 1,000 edit!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) How's your wiki doing?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Great! Could you make me an admin on it??--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Have you got those templates for Lego Agents Wiki yet?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if he's going to want to go to a small wiki.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It has bugs???--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You should see the movie! It was great!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That sounds great! My favorite part of Christmas is Christmas eve night.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure, what do you need help with? Also do you like MMOGs?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Do you know a thing called Neo Shifters?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I think they look cool and theres an MMOG with them. I have a login on there and I think you would like it.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals Could you check out the Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals page and tell me what you think?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Coraline Theme * I think all the pages have been deleted, and the offending user was blocked for 1 month. Let me know if I missed any pages :) 21:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks! I had no idea I was even near the 8000 mark. Also congratulations to you for getting over 1000 edits :D 01:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Great job making 1,000 edit! Keep up the great work!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 1000 edits! You win a 1UP! Come to User:GameGear360/Test to achieve your prize. Great job! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sympathy....... Sorry about You're Grandmother.......But Congrats on 1,000 Edits!!!!!! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']][[User talk:Crotocall|'call']] [[special:contributions/Crotocall| I Will Return!]] I'm soo sorry. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'''Agent]] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 05:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) And you lost your grandmother? I'm sorry. ~~Fear my Power!!! Paragraphs I didn't mean indenting new paragraphs. I meant starting new ones. Sorry about the misunderstanding. (Do you have to sound so superior? I've been on Wikia for longer than you have.) And I apologize. I always forget to do a headline. ~~TheSlicer Apology I'm sorry if I sound rude. I don't intend to. Oh, I have a problem with the BIONICLE article. I'm on a fan fiction wiki, so I'm not very used to sourcing. There appears to be a problem at the end of the page with the references section. ~~TheSlicer ??? What do you mean? I put the deleting requests on those articles. ~~TheSlicer Which articles are you referring to exactly? ~~TheSlicer Yeah, that's the one I added the deletion template for. ~~TheSlicer Re: Bionicle Page * Hi, under "External Links", there was a tag, which appeared to be producing an error. I think it's all right now, but let me know if it still isn't like how it should be. 23:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :,( I almost got the advent calendar, but a fat kid pushed me and grabbed the last one. I never have good luck. Right now I'm trying to botify User:Explorien-X, my Space account. Thats what sucks about being born in 1994. All the great themes were dying at that time, and I only started being a mass collector in 2002. What's new with you? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: IP Blocking/Atlantis * Hi, blocking the IP wouldn't stop you from editing- it would block the IP only, and wouldn't stop the creation or use of accounts. But, I'm not really sure how blocking the IP would really help out, but it's still being considered. 00:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ** Well done on getting an Atlantis set :) And thanks for uploading the images- it definitely looks to be an interesting theme. The website will probably be up soon- to me it just looks like it's describing the set, but you never know :) 00:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *** One of the main things about R5 is that the account is being used for voting purposes only, and the user hasn't made any worthwhile contributions at all to this wiki- it's just been votes. And no, sorry I don't have any pictures or stories about snowmen I've built :S:D 00:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re Re: :,{ The kid grabbed it and because I was walking I was too late. Anyways, it hasn't snowed once yet up here, but last winter I helped make a snowman with my friends for their younger brother. It was 6.5 feet tall! Unfortunately, the boy sacked it and it fell down. Also ever year this guy plows all the snow from the streets around ours and dumps the pile in the middle of the street. While now nobody could get their mail, it was a pretty neat fort. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Eighteen Eighteen needs to talk to you, he requested it on his talk page. November 29, 2009 14:57 (UTC) Re: Official Friends of Brickipedia * Hi, yes I'm pretty sure that the Official Friends have to be related in some way to LEGO 22:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Lol Thanks for the laugh , I just saw a page you edited and the Summary says grammer, lol no offense but good grammar starts by spelling the word grammar correctly. cheers Gladiatoring 00:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hola Senior! I couldn't help but notice you placed a WIP thing on the pages Gameboy Color and LEGO Stunt Rally. Would you mind if I placed a WIP on those things. I'm kind of an expert when it comes to the GBC and games. Gracious! Denal101 18:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I accidently clicked enter. Sorry about that. Gracious senior! [[User:Denal101|'Denal']][[User talk:Denal101|'101']] 19:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) My wiki Hey CW, I've been adding infoboxes to my wiki and they're turning out great. How's your wiki doing? Also how did you get those 2010 sets?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Your wiki is going to be on TV?????!!! Also how do you get the wiki spotlight?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry. What do you need to do?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That was strange.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 19:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Kingcjc!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) GBCA As I said on the IRC, I'm from the GBCA. You could say I'm their foreign language expert, or that I'm their ambassador. Either way, I travel to hundreds of websites correcting and editing pages about the Gameboy Color and it's games. The thing about us going bankrupt isn't true. The WA (Wii Association), only said that to cover up their take over of us. Here's what really happened: Shortly after forming, the GBCA set up a festival or pep-rally in Pennsylvania. Not many people showed up, although I was told they made a good amount of money for a local charity. Of the few guests, one was a "secret" agent of the WA, or at least he thought he was. He didn't do a good job hiding the fact he was snooping around. After the rally was over, he confronted our leader at the time, Noah, and his second in command, Joey. He told them that the GBCA was no more and they had merged with the WA. Obviously, nobody knew what he was talking about. After a brief explanation, they understood. Apparently, the GBCA's treasurer sold the rights of the GBCA to the WA. Noah was furious, so he told them they had no right to take over his association. I was told Joey reasoned with Noah and explained they couldn't do anything now, except punish the treasurer. Once they finished cleaning up, all the workers for the GBCA were forced to go work for the WA, or they would lose their job. Almost all of the workers accepted, that is except Joey and Noah. There was a gap in the records after that. Rumors have it that Noah was impeached from office, although that doesn't seem likely because the GBCA was no more than a branch of offices in the WA. We do know, however, that Noah left and never wanted anything more to do with the GBCA. After several months, the WA finally was decimated to just a few branches. One of which was the GBCA. In desperate need for money, they contacted Joey and told him that he could buy the GBCA back. Joey did end up buying it back, creating the GBCA Remenant. I think the WA ended up going bankrupt, even with the money Joey paid them. Only a handful of workers from the original GBCA were still working with the WA at that time. Of those few, only one decided to rejoin the GBCA Remenant. He is now the second in command. After a tought time, the GBCA finally grew in size, eventually drawing the eyes of me. I joined, and thanks to my vast knowledge of other languages, I was promoted the Chief of Sales. Since then, I have traveled the web spreading the word of the GBCA and fixing Gameboy Color pages and GBC games. The GBCA is still a remenant, though, with only about 25 participants, I being one of them. I'm hoping more will join in the future, although it doesn't look so bright. Nobody cares about the GBC anymore. They all think it's too old. That may be, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's no fun. There a plenty of great games for the system, including the Army Mena series and Super Mario Land. Joey predicts that by next year if we don't grow to at least 50 members, the GBCA will go out of business forever. That's all there is to tell you about it. Gracious! [[User:Denal101|'Denal']][[User talk:Denal101|'101']] 22:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Toys R Us Great news! My toys r us has the new 2010 sets too! But I will not go there for a wile. :(--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Retirement * Hi, sorry to hear that you're leaving, but I can understand why- being on multiple wikis can be very time consuming and hard to handle (I have that problem myself). I'm going through and deleting user files now, however, do you really want your userpage and talk page deleted? If you make even one more edit here afterwards, a new user/talk pages will be created by Wikia's bot anyway. 01:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Thanks, and good luck to you with all your wikis and everything in the future :) 01:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Goodbye! I Just Read You're Blog:( I Can't Believe You're Really Leaving.....For Good! Don't Worry! Me & The Other Users Won't Forget The Great Edits You Made on Brickipedia.......Goodbye Forever, My Old Friend.......and...Merry Christmas! I Hope You Have a Good One! Goodbye, Construction Worker.......Goodbye!! [[User:Crotocall|'Croto']]call 7322 Altair * Hi, just letting you know I removed the sourceless tag from 7322 Altair- an image of the set can be found here. I'll be starting a forum soon about sourcing, because something really needs to be done to make sure the information on this wiki is verifiable 00:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories * Hi, this was done somehow with an if statement which was included in . designed it so he could probably explain it better than I can. And I'll check into the other thing later- sorry I have a long list of things to check over and update at the moment due to prelim images of August 2010 sets, and other things that need to get done 00:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Civility * Ok let's just try to keep things civil here, you're all great editors here and we don't want to get into another big long civility incident. Let's just all get back to editing and put this behind us. This isn't an official warning, but if it does go further one may be needed. 05:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Categories * Hi, now I have a bit more time, I've had a look at , and found how the category for no images works. It uses this: }||Category:Set articles that don't have images in their infoboxes}} which basically says if image = (nothing), then add the category. The other categories are a bit trickier, especially the piececount ones which use another template, but that's the basics of it 05:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Yeah, that's basically the gist of it. More general: }| | }} More info can be found here. -- 07:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays Happy Holidays and congratulations on the 1,300 edits. --Darthch 19:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Party Merry Christmas! Come to the Christmas party at Lego Alpha Team wiki on Dec. 24! There will be a game, music, and we will be chating on the Alpha Team Wiki IRC! Hope to see you there!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) McBurns??? Is it really you? Are you Joey McBurns, a runner up for the Vancouver Olympics? I followed your blog because I'm a huge, and I mean huge skiing fan. It's too bad you couldn't make it in, but maybe the next winter Olympics will bring better results. Keep up the skiing! *Whoosh* Yellow Rahkshi 12:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Staying! YA! You decided to stay after all! Horray! Thanks for not leaving! You're too good to leave! I'm glad to be your friend!--Your Very Best Friend [[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Good for you.XD Any way, see ya around! :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also could you check my blog?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Could you check the Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals and tell me what you think?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Could you go to the IRC?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey CW, why do you like to edit the Christmas sets soo much?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Want to talk on the IRC?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 22:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Minifigure Wiki I know you left but you should come back. We have almost 400 articles because of me and Legoguy1866. Please come back we barely have any users who are actually active:Me, Agent Chase, Legoguy, GG360, Joeman200, Lcawte (Just for his bot but that is good to have a bot), Flex217, and a new person. PLEASE COME BACK! 00:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) OK-See you sometime. 00:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Check your blog comments.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you check my blog?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) BOTM Could you nominate me for botm please?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Building instructions * Hi, I don't know if they need them, I can't see anything wrong with having them there, but I wouldn't say it's essential to have them. If you want, feel free to bring it up in a forum though. Also the blog posts have been deleted. 23:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What? What hapened to your girlfriend? That's to bad. :( Go look at LEGO Alpha Team wiki. I think you will like it.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Top Users Hi, it's Frenzy and squidman. Can we make a top users list and make the users in order that have 10+ edits for thi wiki? 21:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you like what I did to my wiki? Also, How's you're wiki doing? I won't be on much these next few days, becuse I have Indy 2! See you around!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Updated? What's going to be updated? I wanted you to see that we have 20 articles!=) (Like that face!)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 02:15, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Did you see the lego universe trailer? It's AWESOME!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 18:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ya! In spades! XD--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 01:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) CITY WIKI Please come.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. --[[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']][http://legocity.wikia.com/|'LEGO City Wiki'] 00:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) What The?! i was browsing you homepage, and i noticed that you said the new arc-170 was a complete fail! why do you think that?-jurassicpark787 Sorry Sorry about BOTM. I can't really support you because I nominated another user, but I can tell you are going to win and you get my support. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:User page What was wrong with it? -- 23:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk page * I'm not saying what's happening in the world isn't important, but it just isn't relevant to this wiki. But, with the skins, they all use standard CSS coding for the most part. If you want a background color (and this is only for background color just to get you started), you will need to put in the following code: body { background: } The code should be put on User:Construction Worker/monaco.css if you want the changes just for you (but if you want to do it for this wiki, you may not notice the difference as the brick image goes on top of the background), or if you want it for a whole wiki, you need to put it in Mediawiki:Monaco.css 23:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry, misread question :) Probably not if you just want a color. You can have a url for a background image though. You need different CSS for that though 00:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ** Background image code: .color2 { background:# url(); }